


Cracked Hearts

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Connie trying her best, Cracked Steven, F/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Romance, Slow Updates, all persona love Connie, might become fighting flirty compliant, temporary disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: His gem was cracked and then sealed leaving five splinters, each representing a personality, just as splintered.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Kudos: 24





	Cracked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my take on Craked steven

The sound thumping of the stairs stirred Connie from her rest, causing her to groan as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Turning to the clock on the nightstand seeing it was 3:21 in the morning, she let free a small sigh of annoyance when she heard the front door shut close. Turning to her window, she saw a sight she's, unfortunately, becoming accustomed to.

She rose from her bed, quickly putting on a blue bomber jacket over her flannel pajamas before picking up a pink Letterman from the closet floor.

Just in case he could feel cold tonight.

There was no need to chase; she couldn't catch up while he was actively zooming to the place he always seemed to go. She whistled into the night and waited. It was a whole ten seconds before Lion's pawed steps rounded from the corner of her home. She turned to her left, seeing the second lifelong friend walk up to her, a crystal lizard in his mouth. She giggled as the beast dropped his meal in offering before nuzzling into her collarbone.No doubt, sensing how distressed she was.

She wrapped her arms around the pink beast before kissing his jaw. "Thank you, Lion. It'll be ok." She let him go rubbing under his jaw with her right hand. "We gotta get to Steven. You know where, right?" 

Lion gave an affirmative snarl before moving from her hand and lowering his hand for her to get on. He stood up straight when he felt her securely mounted and gave a roar creating a portal of pink and white in front of them. They leaped into the warp with no hesitation.

Steven sat at the edge of the fountain, his legs and arms crossed as he stared at the statue of Rose Quartz, shame in his eyes. He sighed in a distorted voice at the visage. “My diamond, please allow me a little ease." He clenched his five-clawed hands into a fist. It was then he heard the sound of a portal opening behind him. He didn’t turn to acknowledge it; he knew who was coming, he kept forward eyes on the statue. 

He didn’t react when she stepped up beside him and sat down on his right side. He tried to ignore the twist in his heart at the natural smell of her. Kept his snarl down as he glanced at her knee to chest, slightly messy-haired form. She was more than appealing to him, but it was inappropriate. Their stations were too different.

He was a representative for Homeworld, a member of ‘Rose Diamond court. She was, from what he could tell from his memories and interactions, A human ambassador of some sort. She was important enough to talk directly to his commanders Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl...To the Diamonds themselves and tell them he was under her direct surveillance until further notice and to have all six agree without argument. That at least, solidified that her standing was higher than his. 

His vivid, impassioned thoughts of her were unwanted and disrespectful.

“Nice night. Gotta admit, the fountain always looks most enchanting when it’s reflecting the moon.”

Steven nodded at her off-handed comment, fighting the rapid beating in his chest. “Yes, it does.”

Silence returned between the two as Connie glanced at the person beside her. The person, who at any other time would be her Mister, but now was someone far off from her Jambae, mentally and physically. 

His tan, pink skin with visible splinter markings, which ran hotter than usual, his overall height was that of Garnet and mass just a little more than Pearl’s. His hair was now a black and pink-streaked combination that fell to his nape. His eyes were glassy rose lenses with only the slightest appearance of an iris and pupil in them—his gem.

Her fist clenched at the thought of his gem... It was cracked. Someone got close enough to crack him, and the culprit has yet to be found... Though you couldn’t tell. It was seemingly untouched and in perfect condition...Until you get closer. There five thin spider splinters from the gem face would be visible. Five slivers filled with some hardened goo, holding the pink diamond together, keeping him alive, but fragmenting and mixing up his memories every time he sleeps—a switch between five personas, a correlation with each crack.

R&D has been trying to find a solution that didn’t involve cracking the gem to remove the unwanted pieces for two main reasons. One, no one wants to see Steven wither in pain like that, ever again, and two, the gem itself, was slowly losing its brilliance and becoming more fragile as time passes. Things they starved off using diamond essence baths. Which, unfortunately, also was the cause of the goo hardening to its current point 

A weight on the road to recovery.

‘Speaking of which, his gem is looking a bit dim.’ Connie thought with worry. She stood up, taking off her jacket before stepping into the fountain, cold diamond-infused water. Once she was waist length, she sat down, facing the blushing, bewildered hybrid. “Come join me.” She gave him a sweet smile raising a hand toward him.

Steven stood up in attention at her gentle command, a soldier to his commander. He removed his black shirt and blue jeans, throwing them to the side, showing the darkish red splinters like marks that seeped from the gem on to his skin racing only a few inches in each direction but were prominent enough to see even at their two-meter distance. He walked in, trying to hide the shivers as he felt the essence begin to do its job as the red seemed to retreat into the gem, giving its luminescence back slowly. He swam towards the woman ignoring the sensation, entirely focused on the order he received. He was caught off guard when she met him midway, grabbing his hand and pulling him close, before laying him down, his head upon her chest when her hands locked around his.

“Ms.Connie?” 

"He felt embarrassed at his voice and the meekness that came from it, despite not being able to help it. He looked up at her, the woman's hair falling from each of her sides, brushing his ears, shadowing their faces from the moon

“Just Connie...What brought you out here tonight?” 

Her question threw him off balance, as did her concerned look.

“It...It was nothing important.” guilt thick in his voice. “What of you?”

“I heard you leave our home…”

“Your home.” The hybrid corrected

“Our home.” She retorted pointedly. “ In a hurry.” She sighed. “You can talk to me; you know that, right?”

“I appreciate the concern, but please...Do not fret yourself over me.” 

She bit back a groan at his apologetic laugh. This persona, Soldier, she inwardly referred to him as, was polite and structured, but so guarded about his own wants, needs, and troubles. It made it hard to connect with him. Though, there is a way to get him to loosen his lips.

“Steven, Why have you left base, in the darkness of the night to this fountain?” 

She hated how he stiffened almost in shame at her commanding tone,...She hated giving him a command, but it was necessary, and she hated that fact as well. 

“I...Had a memory...Of my cracking.” Fear and defeat evident in his voice as he reached towards his gem.

“Did... Did you see who did it?” She wished she didn’t sound so eager, but the perpetrator's identity was something she had been waiting for. 

“I did, but I did not recognize such a jagged cut gem.” He trembled as the memory of a spiked fist colliding with his gem played back in his mind. “If you can call such a thing a gem.”

 _‘.. A gem mutant? A gem mutant did this?’_ Connie held him tighter, feeling his discomfort. Her left hand met his right cheek in a gentle stroke as she gently laid her head on top of his crown.”It’s ok; you’re safe, Steven.”

He relaxed and felt a heavier weight on his chest. “I’m sorry for dragging you out of your slumber-.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” The woman interrupted fire in her calm voice. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m here for you, always.” She kissed the top of his crown, feeling him grab her hand in surprise. 

“Ms.Connie?” Wonder in his voice.

“Just Connie.” She offered.

“I couldn’t. Your station is higher than mines.”

“We’re equals. I’ve told you that before.” She did, so many times since this happened. “That has always been the nature of our relationship.”

“...How long have we known each other?” 

Connie couldn’t help but feel protective over ‘Soldier.’ With his voice low and full of modest shyness, she couldn’t help but be reminded of kid Steven. “ You know that already.” She teased.” Eight years.”

He said nothing, letting that bit of info set in. “You were aware of me since I was a pebble?” 

She wanted to laugh...but his terms, mannerisms...The surprise and pride in his voice...It was all evident to how mixed up he was, and it shattered her heart. “We’ve been together since we were kids.” Her voice held her sorrow. “We’ve always been close...There was never a time we were less than the best of friends.”

“...Is that why you call me ‘Bisky’?” 

She nodded. “It is. It’s my term of endearment for you and you alone.”

“I...I find that hard to believe.” Quietly, he lowered his head. It was too good to believe, an organic gem like him having a close relationship with someone like her. “I want to believe, but my memories say different.” 

“It’s not your fault, Bisky; you're the victim in this.”Connie nuzzled close to him, trembling as she did. 

He hated the feel of her tears and hated himself more for causing them.


End file.
